A Wish of Divinegon
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: A girl, Sorcha, falls into a traveler's gate and into adventure. But she finds that you'd better be careful what you wish for.
1. The Traveler's Gate

Dragon Warrior Monsters Fan Fiction  
  
A Wish From Divinegon  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Warrior Monsters is property of Enix, not me, seeing how they are the ones with all the money.  
  
A young girl threw her rubber ball against the wall, again. It ricocheted off of the walls and ceiling before coming to a stop by a chair. The girl went to pick it up, brushing her mass of brown hair out of her eyes. She then dusted off her glittery blue jeans. She wore a white T-shirt with a lilac vest, which was the same color as the glitter in her jeans.  
  
"I am so bored!" she exclaimed as she flopped back into the recliner. It had been a dull, boring day.  
  
It was the middle of summer. All of her friends had gone on vacation. Her parents were in the other room, looking like they had no intention of going anywhere. The ceiling fan circled listlessly. It was so dull her.  
  
The girl picked up a book and thumbed through a few pages. Even reading couldn't hold her interest. And this was a book about her favorite subjects; fairies and monsters, great dragons and forgotten magic. She set it down again and based the small rubber ball from hand to hand.  
  
"Why can't anything exciting ever happen to me?" she asked as she looked down at the book cover. A mage help his staff high, summoning a huge storm. Why couldn't life be more like a fairy tale?  
  
"Bored," she said as she banged her fist on the table. "Bored, bored, bored." Thud. Thud. Thud. Each time she pounded.  
  
The southern Californian heat was getting to her as well. She lazily fanned herself with a scrap piece of paper, then threw the ball again. It hit the lamp, dresser, closet door, then came to a stop under her bookcase.  
  
She sighed and stood up. She crouched on the floor and slid her hand under the bookshelf, trying to retrieve her ball. She couldn't feel it. Then, she jerked her hand back as if it hand been stung. Something shocked her, she assumed it was static, namely because the weather was so dry.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" she snapped. She was not in a good mood.  
  
She grabbed the bookcase by the corners and began to shift it to the middle of the room. Then she walked behind it to get her ball. But her ball wasn't there. Instead was a swirling blue vortex.  
  
"The heat has got to be getting to me," she muttered as she put a sweat hand to her clammy head.  
  
Then, it was like the whole world jerked beneath her feet. She screamed once as she fell forward, into the strange vortex. That was the last thing she remembered before darkness took her.  
  
AN/ Good? Bad? I've had this idea for a while, and now I am writing it. This is the original DWM, FYI. If you think it is good tell me in a review. I am most likely to update stories with a lot of reviews per chapter, so review! And, as I always say, please read, REVIEW, and enjoy! ( 


	2. Slimeborg

"Where, am I?" asked the girl as she stood up, brushing dirt off of her jeans. She was outside, somewhere, in a place far away from civilization. That was about all she could determine.  
  
The air was too fresh to be California. And she had never seen so many trees in her home city. She heard strange animal noises. She turned in a slow circle, taking it all in and trying to figure it out. When that provided no answers she sat on a fallen log and sighed.  
  
She jumped when she heard a low growl behind her. She turned and gasped at what she saw. It looked like a large grey teardrop, with one real eye and one mechanical eye. A metal tube connected the metal eye to the back of its head. The creature was growling at her. Then it snapped.  
  
"EEK!" she exclaimed as she fell off of the log. "What is going on?" She looked around with renewed wonder.  
  
"Grrrrr!" growled the creature again as it jumped on the log and glared at her.  
  
"What are you?" she asked it. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
A blot of thunder shot down out of the sky and struck between the two of them. The girl jumped even higher, but the creature looked as if he expected it. The girl looked up at the sky. She could not see a single cloud through the tree branches. Then she turned back to the creature, puzzled.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Grrrrrr," it continued to growl. Then she heard a low rumble, not caused by its growling. It took her a moment to place it. It was the sound of a stomach growling.  
  
"You're hungry, aren't you?" she asked as she eyed the creature suspiciously. It looked back at her, but stopped growling.  
  
She began to dig into her pockets. She pulled out a chocolate granola bar, opened it, and threw it at the creature. Then she stepped back and watched what happened. It crept forward, sniffed it, then ate the bar in one bite.  
  
"You really are hungry," said the girl as she watched with further amazement. It looked back at her.  
  
She pulled out another granola bar and held it in her hand, offering it to the strange creature. It eyed her suspiciously before darting over, taking the candy, and darting back. She giggled. The creature looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"It's good," the creature cooed.  
  
"You talk?!" she gasped.  
  
"You have good food," answered the creature. "I like you."  
  
"Who......what are you?" she asked. "And what is going on here?"  
  
"I am a Slimeborg, and you are trespassing," he answered. His voice clearly indicated that the creature was a he.  
  
"How did I get here?" she asked, looking around again.  
  
"Humans......you probably came here through a Traveler's Gate," he replied.  
  
"A gate?" she asked, looking back at him. "That vortex!" Now it was the Slimeborg's turn to be confused. "How do I get back?"  
  
"I don't know. No monster can. We were banished," he answered.  
  
"We? There's others like you?" she asked.  
  
"Yep! But I like you, so I won't hurt you. I'll try to protect you from the others," he answered.  
  
"Protect me?"  
  
"I'm coming with you. I like you, you have good food," the Slimeborg replied. "So what are you going to call me?"  
  
"Call you?"  
  
"You have to call me something. I mean, 'Slimeborg' won't do."  
  
"Do you have a name?"  
  
"That's your job," said the Slimeborg, taking a tone as if he was talking to a first grader.  
  
"Name? Um, how about, Slim?" she asked.  
  
"OK," replied the monster. It moved over to her. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sorcha," she answered. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?"  
  
"Maybe," he replied. "It might work, but it only works with humans. Come on!" Slim began to slide through the forest.  
  
They both stopped walking when the sound of something crunching through the leaves caught their attention.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sorcha, a tad afraid.  
  
"It could be more monsters! I'll protect you!" exclaimed Slim as he jumped in front of her.  
  
Slim was right, in part. There were three monsters. But in front of them was a human boy. He had pale hair and wore a blue outfit with a matching cap. The groups stared at each other.  
  
"I suppose you want a battle," the boy said.  
  
"Battle?!" Sorcha gasped.  
  
"You don't want a battle?"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "Can you tell me where the heck I am?"  
  
"Behind a Traveler's Gate," he answered. "You should know that. Any monster tamer should know that."  
  
"Monster tamer?"  
  
"That's your monster, so your a monster tamer."  
  
"Yep! I'm hers!" chimed Slim. "She has good food."  
  
"Explain," she demanded, more like begged.  
  
"I guess I could try," said the boy. "I'm Terry."  
  
"I'm Sorcha," she said as they both sat down on the log, their monsters nearby.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" asked Terry.  
  
"Where I'm at. What kinds of creatures are these. How I get home. How did I get here....."  
  
"How can you be here and not know all of this?" Terry interrupted. Sorcha glared at him.  
  
"OK. OK," conceded Terry. "I'll start from the beginning. 


	3. Jamirus

AN/ a thousand apologizes for the extremely late update. This chapter got lost on my old puter and I only now found it. Not to mention I've never written a Dragon Warrior Monster battle before. Well, here's to the future! Tasome Kiliel, yes, I have read "Daughter of the Forest" but I had decided on this Sorcha's name long before that.  
  
"So let me get this straight....." said Sorcha as she summed up Terry's explanation. "You're from the same world I am. But this isn't the USA. It's an area locked behind things called Traveler's Gates, to keep monsters away from humans who live in a giant tree, which is part of a separate world.....?" "That's about right," said Terry. "Although there is a whole lot more to the monsters and Great Tree than that..... I guess I'm not good at explaining. When you get to Great Tree with me, I'm sure someone there can help more." "Wait! Who said I'm going to Great Tree?" asked Sorcha. "Well, you can't go back," said Terry. "Believe me, I've tried. And you don't want to stay here, too many dangerous monsters, especially for a rookie. And, the Traveler's Gates only lead back to Great Tree." "Well, if you put it that way....." muttered Sorcha, looking down sadly. "Why are you sad?" asked Slim. "I guess.....this is all just really weird," said Sorcha. Then a new idea hit. "This may actually be kind of cool! I mean, I was wishing for an adventure, something like from the books I read, with magic and such....." "I guess that means you'll be joining us for a while," said Terry. "Let me introduce you to my monsters; this is Slib, he's a Slime." "Hi!" greeted Slib. "I've been with Terry for a long time. In fact, I was his first monster!" "DC, who's a Dragonkid," continued Terry. "Hi," said DC, shortly. "And then there's Flame, the Fireweed," he gestured to a plant. This monster didn't talk, she only waved a leaf. (AN/ I am taking suggestions for Terry's and Sorcha's teams. They have to have weak monsters first, who eventually they breed or exchange for stronger ones. I have some ideas, but I love the imput. It's been ages since I've played DWM1, anyways. I think I need to restart it......) "Um.... hi," waved Sorcha, nervously. "I guess we'd better get started," said Terry. "Where, exactly are we going?" asked Sorcha again, as she stood up. "We are looking for a portal," he said. "Do you mean one of those blue vortexes I fell into?" "No, those are Traveler's Gates," explained Terry. "A portal is a big, black hole that takes you to another place with this area behind the Traveler's Gates." Sorcha gave him a blank look. "I guess I'll have to show you when we get there," he sighed. They started walking. Sorcha walked slower than the rest, taking in her surroundings. It seemed like a perfectly normal forest, until you thought about the monsters that were in there, somewhere. She was thinking about the books she's read, and how would be the best way to react. Another thing she wanted to know was how a Traveler's Gate ended up under her bookcase to begin with. "Are you always this quiet?" asked Terry. "Not normally..... I'm just thinking," replied Sorcha. "About what?" "I just wonder how a Traveler's Gate ended up under my bookcase......" "It could be worse," said Terry. "I came here through my dresser drawer." "What?!" "Yeah, it's true," said Terry. "A monster......" "There!" exclaimed DC as he pointed directly ahead. "The portal!" Sorcha looked. The dragonkid was right. In the middle of the forest was a hole that went so deep that it seemed to lead into blackness. Sorcha peered at it, wondering how safe it was. "Come on," said Terry as he stepped towards it. "Is it safe?" "Of course!" "I'll go with you," cooed Slim. Sorcha smiled, forgetting he was with her. "But, what do you do?" she asked. "You step into it," said Terry. "It feels like you are falling for a minute, but the you land in another area." "Um, okay," muttered Sorcha, who was still nervous. "Come on, we'll go together," said Terry when he noticed her nervousness. Sorcha nodded. "On three, my count." They both approached the hole. "One.......Two........................Three." She took a deep breath and jumped. She could hear Terry and the monsters besides them. Terry was right. It did feel like falling into nothingness. But then the feeling left. Sorcha opened her eyes. She was standing on a sandy ridge. All around her was swamp. A few weeds had the audacity to grow. But besides that the area seemed devoid of life. "What happened to the forest?" asked Sorcha. "That's what happens when you go through a portal," explained Terry. "It takes you to another area within the gate. Those areas are often nothing a like." "This place gives me a bad feeling," moaned Slim. "Why?" asked Sorcha. "I think we are close....... to him," he moaned. "Slim is right," agreed Slib. "There is definitely one coming." "One what?" asked Sorcha. "A guardian of the gate," said Terry. "They are really strong monsters that wait by the exit portal, preventing any human who gets lost down here to get back to Great Tree." "Then how do we get back?" asked Sorcha, nervously. "We have to fight it and win," answered Terry, casually. That was one thing Sorcha didn't understand. "But..... but....." stammered Slim, who was equally afraid. "Don't worry, my monsters and I can handle it," said Terry. "We've fought them before." "Be my guest," agreed Sorcha. Flame waved at them. She was a few paces ahead of them. "I guess we should get going," translated Terry. The group started walking. Sorcha was as wary as she'd ever been. She kept looking around, half out of caution, half out of fear. She made sure to walk behind Terry. Since Terry had the more experienced monsters, she watched as he dealt with any wild ones. After each battle, she'd bombard him with questions about battles, monsters, and this world in general. "I think the best way to learn is by doing it yourself," said Terry, in response to Sorcha's newest string of questions. "EEKS!" exclaimed Slim, which stopped Sorcha from responding. "What is it?" asked DC, gruffly. "It means we are close," said Slib. "Close to what?" asked Sorcha. "The end monster," answered Terry. "What happens if we lose?" asked Sorcha, nervously. "Let's......not talk about that," muttered Terry. He stopped walking and pointed to another dark hole in the ground. "Here it is. Everyone ready." He got half-hearted 'yes's.' "Ready?" he asked Sorcha, specifically. That was because she looked the most nervous. "Whatever....." said Sorcha, who was failing miserably at sounding neutral. "Then, go on," said Terry. With that he pushed her in, then followed her down the hole. Sorcha gasped at the sudden shock of being sent down the vortex. Then she was on her feet, looking around at the surrounding area. They seemed to be on some sort of raised platform. The ground below them was rough pale sandstone. There was four large torches about the size of a bathtub in each corner. Gouges marred the stone where many battles had taken place before. But those weren't what held Sorcha's attention. There was a massive creature standing in the middle of the of the platform with its back turned to them. It looked like a griffen of myths, except it stood on its hind legs. Its chest and arms were incredibly muscular. A torn white T-shirt was over half of it's chest. It was talking. Sorcha looked down from the platform and saw a crowd of monsters gathered below, hanging on his every word. "We will overthrown the human oppression!" it bellowed. "The time is now!" "Sorcha," said Terry. "You stay here, my monsters and I will handle this one." "By handle you don't mean...." started Sorcha, eyes growing wide. "Don't worry," said Terry, giving her a small smile. "My monsters might seem small, but they are strong." "O-ok," stammered Sorcha. She ducked behind one of the torches with Slim on her shoulder. "We will have sirloins each day!" continued the monster, which was followed by a load roar from below. "You'll have to beat me first!" exclaimed Terry as he stepped forward. Slib, DC, and Flame jumped in front of him, ready for battle. "A human?" asked the monster. Then it started laughing. "You will never beat the great Jamirus!" "Jamirus...." mouthed Sorcha. Slim shuddered. "He's scary!" Sorcha raised a hand and stroked him absentmindedly. That seemed to calm him down. Jamirus used that very moment to attack. He spewed a huge burst of flame that seemed to have engulfed DC. "DC!" exclaimed Terry. "Shake it off!" The dragonkid used its stubby wings and managed to pull out of it. He landed, smoking and breathing hard, but otherwise unhurt. "Counter, DC, use Blaze!" yelled Terry. DC nodded, opened his mouth, and spewed flames too. But his flames were puny compared to what Jamirus had just produced. Jamirus knew this too, and laughed. "Now, Slim, use Radiant and blind him!" yelled Terry. "Agh!" gasped Jamirus as he shielded his eyes. "Together now!" shouted Terry. "Use your fire spells!" Slim, DC, and Flame moved into a loose triangle attack formation. Fire then shot forward for the three, striking Jamirus. The enormous monster bellowed in pain and surprise. But it was still more than able to fight. "You will pay for that!" he growled, eyes blazing. He began to beat the air with his wings. He wasn't trying to fly, merely create a powerful storm. The torches' flames jumped around Sorcha and cast eerie shadows around her. She took a step backwards, closer to the edge. Slib cringed closer to her neck. They watched with wide eyes as the battle continued. She had no idea how Terry could be so brave. His monsters seemed like plushies against Jamirus, yet they battled so valiantly. It was just like she had imagined from countless books. It was scary to be witnessing it first hand, but also exhilarating. However, there was no guarantee that they would win here, like they do in fairy tales. That's why she liked books, good always won. But now she was in the realm of unknown. Slowly, bit by bit, Terry's monsters wore down Jamirus. "Together, attack!" shouted Terry as Jamirus fell to his knees. His three monsters charged and slammed into Jamirus. He groaned, lost his balance, and fell backwards off of the platform with an earthshaking thud. "We did it! We did it!" cheered Slim. "They're amazing!" gaped Slib. "Yeah...." agreed a wide-eyed Sorcha. "Very well done," complimented a new voice. Another small, cute monster appeared. This one had light blue fur with darker blue paws and face. It was adorable and shaped like a marshmallow. Two small antennas stuck out of its round head. "Watabou!" gasped Slib. "You have prove yourself again Terry," said Watabou. "Now let's return to the castle." The air began to blur and Sorcha felt the land beneath her feet shift again. Her head felt a bit light as Watabou used his magic. Once again Sorcha was teleported to a far away place. 


End file.
